User talk:Hawbz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Republic of Doyle Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Herro Tell me what you need, and I'll get on it ASAP. --Anon talk 18:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : I'll start with the character infobox. I'll copy the template from the Robin Hood wiki and just modify it. : Also, the templates on the Robin Hood wiki are made using HTML table tags, so I'll have to change them to "wiki markup". I've never done this, so it might take some time. But at least I'll learn a lot doing this :) --Anon talk 23:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes and stuff I finally found some time to work on that character infobox, check it out and tell me if you'd like to change anything. As for the wordmark, that shouldn't be much of a problem. The favicon should be easy to make as well, but I've got no idea what it should look like :) if you get any ideas for it, let me know and I'll see what can be done. P.S. I'll be a little busy this weekend, but I'll work on those things whenever I find some free time. Also, sorry to hear about your computer :( --Anon talk 07:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Found some more time today, so I created an infobox for the Republic of Doyle article and edited the episode template (mostly changed how it looks and added a production no line, though I don't know if it's necessary). Check those out and let me know if you wan't to add any thing to them. Cheers :) --Anon talk 05:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem, now I have to get to work on that wordmark. I also hope your computer gets fixed soon, the RDW is really falling apart without you. A lot of poor edits get unnoticed and I'm to lazy to check them all :) --Anon talk 18:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'm still just discovering the show, but I was impressed by the wiki and saw that nobody had gone through and alphabetized the categories yet. It was easy for me to step in and help out. I'm looking forward to seeing more of the show and enjoying the wiki. Thanks for creating it! Tbug 19:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Front Page Hi, I just recently started editing on this wikia and I was wondering if it was alright to clean up the main page up for you? I just recently started watching Republic of Doyle and loved it, so I would like to help with the wikia. I'm an admin on other wikias (The Listener and Haven), so I know what I'm doing. I can also make you a background for the wikia as well. Just let me know. Thanks. Look forward to hearing from you. Mr.Comatose (talk) 21:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC)